


Rooftop Chat

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Nightwing talk. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a character study I did for Batman and Nightwing in order to get a better feel for the characters. This is also my first story on the archive, and I appreciate any feedback you might have for me

The night was cold, even by Gotham standards. A light snowfall was blanketing the city, obscuring the grime and corruption that infected the city. These were the types of nights Batman loved best. No one on the roads, in the alleyways, and only a slight chance of trouble from one of his super villains. It was just him and the city. Perfect.

"Thought I'd find you here. Wayne Tower's kind of a giveaway though if someone sees you." Batman grimaced. He had known Dick was in town of course, but conversations between the two of them were always uncomfortable, so he had come up here to try and avoid him.

"What do you need, Nightwing?" Batman asked

"Since when do I have to need something to show up uninvited? And what's with the codename? We're on to of Wayne Tower. No one can hear us, Bruce!"

Batman flinched at the use of his real name. "It's standard protocol. You know that"

"Ah yes, protocol. How many times did that almost get us killed?"

"How many times did it keep us alive?"

"Fair point." Dick conceded, before muttering under his breath "I wonder if protocol had anything to do with the green speedo..."

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing. Just musing."

Bruce turned to look at Dick for the first time since they'd been talking. For an instant he only saw the boy he'd raised, clad in that ridiculous red and green outfit he'd worn. But then the vision vanished, revealing the man he'd become. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden commotion below. In the distance the two vigilantes could see a long train of police cruisers racing somewhere.

"Time to go?" Dick asked.

"Time to go." Bruce responded, simultaneously grabbing his grappling gun from his belt. In one swift motion he fired it towards a nearby building and swung off the rooftop into the air. He could hear Dick doing the same behind him. As they descended, Dick spoke.

"So what was the green speedo all about anyway?"

"Shut up and move"


End file.
